


ribbon roses

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Snowballing, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh makes an impulse buy when they're shopping in brisbane and dan cracks a joke about it.</p>
<p>or, the one where josh dresses up in panties and thigh highs and jerks off and gets caught.</p>
<p>(this is entirely for denise tumblr user thrty3 i love you so much okay happy early birthday!!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ribbon roses

Josh looks himself over in the mirror on the hotel closet door. It's been a long time since he's done something this elaborate – not that this was very elaborate, really. Nothing fancy. Maybe by definition but not to Josh. This was easy, easier than the first cup of tea in the morning and easier than the flood of adrenaline he gets onstage. On that thought - he thinks to himself that he should wear these onstage. Under his jeans and boxers of course, but onstage. His blood rushes just thinking about the thrill of wearing this in front of thousands of people with nobody knowing. And if they knew.

Josh shakes the thought from his head. Dan is only out of the hotel room for another hour or so and he wants to leave himself enough time to change out of his outfit and shower and be comfortable enough to look inconspicuous.

The outfit, though. If anyone knew Josh owned these things, let alone wore them himself – well.

Josh reaches down a bit, tucking his thumbs under the white lace of his thigh highs and flattening the silicone band under it. He likes these because they stay up without a garter belt. He thinks a garter belt would be particularly hard to explain. Not that he'd actually brought these stockings on tour with him. They'd been out browsing the shops in Brisbane and they were in one of those novelty shops, the kind with tacky neon lights in it and a selection of stoner posters and a rack of sex toys. It was an impulse buy. The thigh highs on the front of the package caught his eye first, sheer white with lace tops and tiny pink ribbon flower details around the band. He had to have them. Then when he saw the matching panties, also virgin white and ruffly with more little roses, it was decided. He would buy them.

“Gift for the old lady?” Dan had remarked, at the check out line. Josh had laughed it off.

Josh is certainly admiring himself in the mirror, definitely. His legs look especially long in stockings, and his cock is tied up in the panties – with a shoelace, which he would never normally use if he wasn't in a pinch. He turns around and looks over his shoulder at the shape of his thighs and the tiers of ruffles and lace down the back of the panties, rounding his bum out. He sighs, looking himself over again. He leaves the closet door open, angles it carefully, then goes back to the bed. He looks back. Perfect. He can see himself in the mirror still.

Josh gives the room one more look over. He has everything he needs on the nightstand. The closet door is properly angled. He still has time. He's ready.

Josh lays on his back, pulling the panties down just under his bum and enough to get his tied up cock out. Just a simple one, again, due to lack of time – looped two times around the base, once around each ball, once around both balls, then around the base again and under his balls a few times till he ran out of shoelace. A tie he could probably do in his sleep. He's hard and already flushed dark from all the blood squeezed into him. The flick of his finger to somewhere near the middle of his shaft makes him flinch. Perfect. Sensitive.

Josh reaches to the table to gather a few clips from the hotel desk. There had been a little bowl of paper clips and those black office clamps, and, well, he couldn't resist. He had to try them. Lighter than clothespins, but with more of a pinch sounds perfect to him. He starts with one at the base of his cock, parallel along his underside. As soon as he lets it squeeze shut his mouth falls open and he makes a soft pained noise. Fuck. That pinches _hard_. It's more than he's had but he decides to go for it. He adds another right above it, then another, and another, until they're in a row up along the underside of his cock. The ache is almost unbearable, more pain than he's ever put himself up to, and yet it feels good to him. He squirms a bit in pain, stockings rubbing together, cringing, yet he stays fairly hard. Some combination of the endorphins and the stockings and the panties and his cock being tied up and the fact that Josh is such a pain slut is keeping him up.

Josh is fucking turned on now. He crawls over onto all fours, wincing as his dick shifts with him and the binder clips pinch his skin again. He reaches back for the table for lube and the dildo. See, that was something he'd brought with him. Hidden in at least four socks and then behind the torn lining of his suitcase just in case. Not like a pink dildo was necessarily difficult to explain away, or nothing the rest of the band would be surprised by, honestly.

Josh lubes his ass up first, starting right in with two fingers. He sighs. It's been awhile. He looks over at the closet door mirror, seeing himself as he looks between his legs with his ass up in the air and panties down around his knees now, legs all white stockings and awkwardly long and thick thighs. He pulls a pillow under his head as he fingers himself, just watching himself in the mirror. Josh moans softly as he presses in a third finger. He sits up enough to lube up the dildo with his free hand and then reaches back, both lube-slick hands fumbling with the dildo.

“Fuck,” Josh grumbles.

He manages to line himself up and then grabs the dildo by the base, the balls, and starts slow. And he turns his head back under and watches himself again. He moans quietly to himself, sinking the dildo all the way back in, then almost out till he has to squeeze to keep it in. Josh decides against drawing it out too much and quickens his pace, groaning into the pillow as his cock sways a bit as he fucks himself. His cock hurts but his ass feels incredible and everything is so good that he doesn't actually hear the hotel room door open; he just hears it shut.

Josh bolts upright, going to grab for a pillow to cover up with or something, but Dan is already standing there, both hands full of shopping bags and his eyes narrowed incredulously as if he's not entirely sure if he's seeing what he's seeing. Which is his best friend on all fours in white lace thigh highs and panties and his dick dark red tied up and covered in binder clips and his hand keeping a pink dildo shoved up his ass.

“Why've you got binder clips on your dick?” Dan asks, of all things.

“Uh,” Josh says stupidly. He looks around the hotel room for nothing, just an excuse to not have to look at Dan.

“Stockings are cute though,” Dan says conversationally, putting his bags down. He goes over to where Josh is now kneeling on the bed, holding his cheek and lifting his gaze to look at him. His face might be even redder than his cock.

“You like them?” Josh says quietly, eyes wide and blue.

“I do,” Dan says. Josh closes his eyes. He's not sure if he's relieved or not. He'd never really thought about whether Dan would like him in thigh highs, no matter how many they'd drunkenly gotten each other off on tour before. “Do you trust me?” Josh opens his eyes again. Dan looks calm, as if he's carefully accepted everything in front of him.

“Yes, of course,” Josh says, and it's true.

“Lean back over,” Dan says. Josh nods and lowers his top half back down, resting against the pillow. Dan pushes his hand away from the dildo and takes it himself, starting into a good pace. His other hand rests on Josh's ass, big and rough. Josh looks in the mirror. Dan is only a tiny bit in the way. “Is that good?” Dan asks.

“Yes,” Josh says, grabbing onto his pillow. It's nice to have both hands free. He watches in the mirror, watches Dan's hand grab at his ass as the other one fucks him with the dildo.

“What are you looking at?” Dan asks. He follows Josh's eye line and actually gasps, sitting up and looking into the mirror at Josh's angle. “Were you watching yourself fuck yourself?” he asks.

“Yes,” Josh says again, voice quiet.

“Oh my god,” Dan says. He reaches down and grabs Josh's hair, pulling his head up from the pillow. Josh gasps. “You little slut.” Josh can't help smiling a bit.

“Maybe a bit,” Josh says.

“Don't be smart with me,” Dan says, shoving his head back down onto the pillow. Josh moans as Dan starts fucking the dildo into him harder, angling into all sorts of good places. He holds Josh's head down, letting him still look in the mirror. “You are a slut. Wearing stockings and panties and fucking yourself in the mirror.”

“Yes,” Josh whines, squirming under Dan's grip, but he keeps his head pinned down. His cock feels like it might explode. “Dan I can't cum with the clips on.”

“Let's get them off then,” Dan says. “Hold onto this.” He lets go of the dildo and Josh keeps it squeezed in. “Is it easier to take them off fast or slow?”

“It's easier to go slow but I like when it hurts,” Josh says, biting his lip.

“You're a pain slut then,” Dan says, nodding. “Alright. Hang onto that dildo then.” And then Dan is pulling all four of them off within a second, grabbing Josh's dick and squeezing just gently, but Josh cries out in pain into his pillow as all the blood floods back. He dry sobs, gritting his teeth.

“Fuck,” he whimpers.

“Good boy,” Dan says. “Let's untie you as well.” He leans down so he can see and undoes the knot, kind of laughing to himself. “You used a shoelace?” he asks.

“Didn't have anything else to use,” Josh admits, shrugging a shoulder. Dan shakes his head, grinning as he unwinds the shoelace from Josh's balls. Josh whines and whimpers into the pillow as the old blood flows out and new blood flows in, making him all achy. Dan's hand wraps around him and it's careful, just kind of steadying him as he takes the dildo back. Josh sighs, relaxing everything.

“Here,” Dan says. He pulls the dildo out. “Let's try something else.”

Dan guides Josh onto his back, then lifts his legs, lifts both of them till they come up over his own shoulders. He's not flexible enough to put his feet down above his head but Dan supports him. His ass is up and exposed and open, legs spread and his cock above his face. “Spread.” Josh reaches under and grabs his ass, pulling himself open so Dan can put the dildo back in.

He doesn't waste time then – it's clear he wants Josh to cum in this position and Josh can see right where all that cum is going to go. He smiles up at Dan and Dan smiles back down at him, his free hand runs over Josh's stockings, up his thigh and over the lace to the pink roses. His other hand is dicking the dildo into Josh almost faster than his ass can handle. Josh's cock drips precum onto his lips and he licks. It's quiet aside from all the wet lube sounds and Dan's nails scraping along lace except for Josh, who's gasping and whining and whimpering and moaning and trying to squirm away from the dildo because it feels so good it almost hurts. Josh grabs his dick and starts jerking himself off, panting and looking up at Dan as if to ask if he should cum and Dan nods.

“In your mouth. Don't swallow it,” Dan says, and Josh nods back.

It takes another thirty seconds or so but Josh does cum, and a lot. The first bit falls across his cheek but then he's able to aim better and he spills into his mouth, long and thick as if he hasn't cum in awhile. Dan growls – literally growls – and tosses the dildo aside before pulling Josh up by his hair.

“Give it,” Dan murmurs, and Josh knows what he means so he kisses Dan on the mouth, open and messy and Dan licks the cum from his tongue. As soon as Dan pulls back Josh flops back down onto the bed, panting. Dan sits next to him, hand on his thigh, thumb brushing back and forth over his stocking.

Time passes, and Josh figures it could be thirty seconds or an hour, but he's never been good at gauging time (obviously) and he's even worse at it after he's had an orgasm.

“I had a feeling you didn't buy those for your girlfriend,” Dan says. “She's too short to wear the ones for women taller than 5'7.”

“Goddammit,” Josh mumbles. He resigns to pulling his panties back up because Dan might like those too. Dan smiles with one side of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah this is for my best friend denise!! her three big kinks with josh are crossdressing and cbt and masturbation so i figured hey let's throw all three of em together AND HOW ABOUT SOME CUMPLAY WHILE WE'RE AT IT. hope you guys liked it!!


End file.
